


Bath Time

by OhNylL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Derek, Daddy Stiles, Derek tries he really really does, Established Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, adorable kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNylL/pseuds/OhNylL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of course Stiles would turn a simple thing, such as bath time, into the most convoluted routine in history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

How the little boy managed to get so dirty from eating chicken nuggets and French fries, Derek will probably never understand –but it happened and his son was covered from head to toe in his supper. It was surprising that any of it actually went into the boys’ stomach. Derek sighed as he cleared off the table and watched the boy try and get out of his booster seat,

“Alright, Oliver, bath time.”

Oliver stopped moving, which caused him to slide out of his seat and land on the kitchen floor with a thunk. He looked up at Derek with wide eyes, “No!” he screeched and took off down the hall. Derek frowned and walked after him,

“Oliver, you’re a mess. You need a bath.”

“Nuh-uh, not from Daddy.” Oliver peeked up at him from behind the coffee table,

“And why not from me?”

Oliver rolled his eyes, a whole body effort, and Derek had to hold back the chuckle, “’cause, Daddy, only Pa can do it right.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Well, Pa’s not going to be home until way past bedtime.” He watched as Oliver stuck out his bottom lip and prayed that the boy wasn’t about to start crying for Stiles. Stiles had gone with Lydia to discuss terms and agreements for an alliance with a group of Fae that were making themselves comfortable in Long Beach, he wasn’t due back for another six hours at least. Derek knelt down, on the other side of the coffee table and sighed softly, “How about you come and help, make sure that I get it right...okay?”

Oliver chewed on his lip and poked at a book that was sitting on the table before letting out an exasperated sigh, “Okay.” He stepped out from behind the table as Derek stood, and held out his hand. Together they walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

“Hop up,” Derek pointed to the, closed, toilet lid and Oliver perched himself on it as he watched his Daddy turn on the taps. After a few minutes he got down and stuck his hand under the running water, pulling it back with a screech,

“Too hot!”

“How’s that?” Derek asked after turning the cold water tap a little more. Oliver tentatively stuck his hand back under the water and then pulled it back out shaking his head,

“Too cold.”

Derek played with the water temperature, going back and forth for a few minutes before his patience started to slip and a low growl rumbled in the back of his throat. Oliver sighed like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and stared down at his feet,

“I guess...that’s warm enough,” he looked back up as Derek put the plug in the drain and then raised his arms, “Daddy, don’t forget my bubbles!”

“You’re bubbles...” 

Oliver nodded, “Pa always puts bubbles in my bath.”

“But we don’t-“

“Daddy, I want bubbles!” He stomped his foot and folded his arms across his chest, Derek clenched his jaw and counted backwards from fifty in his head. Once he calmed down he took a deep breath and went looking for the bottle of bubble-bath. Unsurprisingly he couldn’t find them in any of the places that would make sense, under the sink or in the basket that held all the other bottles –like body wash and shampoo – instead Derek ended up pulling the bright pink bottle off of the shelf where it was tucked behind the towels, and well out of the reach of little hands. Oliver giggled from where he was sitting on the floor and watched his Daddy fumble with the cap and added was little was left of the soapy liquid to the bath.

“Alright Oliver, get undressed.”

“Not till it’s full, Daddy.”

Derek rolled his eyes, of course, “So...what else does Pa do?”

“Pa stays.”

Derek sighed softly as he turned off the taps, “Okay Pup, get in.”

Oliver giggled and Derek looked over with a raised eyebrow, “Daddy, I’m still dressed.”

“Then get undressed.” Seriously, this kid was starting to drive him insane.

“But...I have buttons.” Oliver’s lower lip quivered and Derek let out another pained sigh as he knelt down and helped the little boy undo his buttons. All three of them.

“Now, get in the-“ he was cut off by Oliver letting out a little war cry as he took off out of the bathroom door and down the hall. Derek stayed there for a moment and blinked, staring at the spot his son was only a moment before, “Oliver Alexander Hale!”

“...you have to catch him first, Daddy.” The soft voice of Oliver’s twin sister, Claudia, made Derek grunt a sigh of exasperation as he made his way out into the hall and towards the stairs where Oliver’s giggles could be heard –even without supernatural hearing. 

He made his way down the stairs and into the living room, letting out a silent thank you that the curtains were drawn shut. Claudia shuffled along behind him, carrying her stuffed rabbit tightly in both hands, and climbed up on the couch to watch. Derek ran a hand over his face and scratched as his stubble. Stiles always made bath time look so easy, Derek couldn’t recall any of these antics taking place when he gave Oliver his bath. What should have been a quick and easy bath had suddenly turned into a house wide game of tag –with a naked four year old.

“C’mon Pup, not tonight.”

“But Pa always chases me.”

Somehow, he doubted that but at the same time he could picture Stiles chasing Oliver around the house just for the fun of it. Derek ,however, was not Stiles, “Oliver...”

“Chase me, chase me!” He squealed as he dashed passed Derek, crawling between his legs, and back up the stairs. The sound of a door slamming shut made another sigh pass his father’s lips.

He looked over at Claudia and raised an eyebrow at the pitying look that was directed at him, “You’re next, you know.”

“I know Daddy.” She snuggled her stuffed animal and swung her feet. Derek sighed and turned to trudge back up the stairs.

He stopped in front of Oliver’s bedroom door. He could hear the boy giggling on the other side and he rolled his eyes, fondly, as he opened the door. The light was off and despite being not being able to see the boy, Derek could defiantly hear him. Derek looked around and sighed, “Ah, I guess Oli isn’t in here after all.” He closed the door and silently made his way towards the bed, sitting on the edge. After a few moments Oliver’s head poked out from the closet and he tiptoed his way towards the door. Derek got up and went over, grabbing Oliver around the waist and tossed the laughing boy in the air, before hefting him over his shoulder, “I got you, Pup. Not it’s bath time.”  
Oliver just kept laughing.

Derek carried him into the bathroom and set him down in the tub. The boy pouted and crossed his arms before a Stilinski-shit-eating grin broke out on his face and he started splashing, giggling as he got Derek wet in the process.

Derek ran a hand through his hair, “So...what else does Pa always do?” Not that he really wanted to know, but if it made this whole ordeal go by quicker and smoothly then he was ready to do just about anything. Oliver paused mid-splash and looked up,

“Pa always plays and scrubs me squeaky clean.”

“You’re four, you can scrub yourself.”

“Pa plays!”

Derek’s eyebrow went up and he frowned, “You mean he makes a game of it.”

“Duh, Daddy.” Oliver gave his father a _Are you really that stupid_ look and huffed. Derek didn’t even bother trying to hide the whole-head-eyeroll and reached for a washcloth, hand pausing just over top of it when Oliver let out a high pitched shriek, 

“What’s wrong, Pup?”

“Not that one! Monkey!”

Derek blinked, “What monkey?”

“Mister Monkey, Pa always uses Mister Monkey.”

Derek could feel his eye twitch as Oliver kept watching him expectantly. He turned around and started digging through the cabinet again hoping that the washcloth was in its proper place. A few minutes later had Derek pulling out the monkey shaped washcloth, that was more puppet than cloth, and tossed it in the tub. Oliver shook his head as he held it towards his father,

“What now, Pup?”

“Mister Monkey talks and laughs and tickles me as he eats all the icky dirt.” He said it matter-of-factly with a short nod of his head, that Derek couldn’t help the chuckle that passed underneath the disgruntled sigh. Because of course Stiles would turn a simple thing, such as bath time, into the most convoluted routine in history.

Kneeling down beside the tub Derek took the offered monkey and slipped his hand inside the washcloth, “Mister Monkey isn’t feeling very talkative today.” He grumbled. It seemed to work though, as he tickled Oliver –making the little boy laugh and splash around –so he wasn’t going to start complaining about it. He was just grateful that Stiles wasn’t home and that Claudia was distracted by her colouring book downstairs. 

Once Oliver was clean, Derek pulled the puppet off and stretched, “Okay time to wash your hair.”

“No!”

“Come on Oliver, after this you can get out.”

“No!” He screeched and started splashing harder, thoroughly soaking Derek’s pants and getting the floor covered in water.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, counting backwards from twenty as the little boy kept pitching his fit, “How does Pa wash your hair?”

Oliver held up his index finger, “One, Mister Monkey eats the hair soap.” He held up his other index finger, “Two, Mister Monkey eats the dirt in my hair.” He looked at his hands and pouted, before holding three fingers up on his left hand, Derek chuckled, “Three, Super Soaking Splash Time!”

Well, number three wasn’t going to be happening. Derek knelt back down, filling the monkey’s mouth with shampoo and then started scrubbing Oliver’s head. For the second time since bath time started, it was running smoothly and calmly –until Derek rinsed the shampoo out and some of it dribbled into Oliver’s eyes, making the little boy cry and flail around. The resulting typhoon succeeded in getting Derek a hundred percent saturated as well as the floor. Derek wiped the boy’s eyes and finished rinsing all the soap out. He reached over and grabbed a towel, dabbing at Oliver’s face first, “Alright, time to get out.”

Oliver pulled the plug and stood up with his arms raised. Derek helped him out of the tub and wrapped him up in the towel, “Pa gets me dry in my room...” he sniffled as he walked out, hugging the towel around him –not caring that it wasn’t his ducky towel. With a sigh Derek stood up and turned towards the door. He took two steps and slipped in a puddle, taking his back out as he went down.

 

A while later, Stiles arrived home –having been able to sneak out of the convention early –and saw Claudia sitting on the couch colouring and Oliver sitting next to her. Stiles paused in the doorway, jacket half off, and raised an eyebrow,

“Oli, baby...are you only wearing a towel?”

Oliver didn’t even look up from watching his sister as he put a new crayon in her extended hand, “Daddy fell.”

Stiles sighed softly, “Well, go to your room. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Okay.” He hopped off of the couch and ran upstairs, dropping the towel as he went. Stiles followed, picking up the discarded towel, and peered into the bathroom. He shook his head with a small smile. Water was everywhere and it was even starting to seep out onto the hall carpet.

“Hurry up, Pa!”

“Just a minute Oli, I have to check on Daddy first.”

“Ugh, fine...”

Chuckling, Stiles walked into their bedroom and was greeted with the sight of Derek laying on his stomach. He walked over and gently sat on the bed next to him, “How are you feeling?” He was answered with a grunt, “Did you put a wrap on it?” Derek shook his head, Stiles sighed, “Alright, I’ll get the kids ready for bed and then I’ll be back to deal with you.” He leaned over and kissed the back of Derek’s neck before standing up. Grinning he patted Derek’s back and walked out, laughing as the growl that followed him.

It was official –Derek hated bath time.


End file.
